I Only Wanna Be Your Friend
by wolfy94
Summary: "Sudah ku bilang, kita terlalu terbiasa bersama Sehun." -Kai / "Kalau begitu, berhentilah jadi teman ku." -Sehun / "I only wanna be your friend." -Kai / This is HunKai! Bad summary, i know. Just read, DLDR, BL. [Chapter 4!]
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeooonggg^^**

**Wolfy bawa FF kedua nih, hihi. Semoga kalian suka ya dengan FF kedua aku.**

**Still HunKai kok, jangan lupa review nya yappss.**

**Ada yang udah nonton The Strongest Group Exo? Itu loh, yang acara China baru-baru ini. Yang MC nya ada Zhoumi SJM dan Victoria f(x). Wolfy suka banget waktu Luhan nyanyiin lagu China, lagunya David Tao yang judulnya Pu Tong Peng You. Karena suka, akhirnya wolfy download deh. Dan pas wolfy cari lirik nya dan terjemahan nya, artinya bagus banget. Dan FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Hihi.**

**Happy Reading~**

Chapter 1

Kai dan Sehun. Hanya dua orang namja yang terikat dalam sebuah hubungan bernama 'persahabatan'. Harus diakui, bahwa keduanya memang benar-benar terlihat akrab, atau mungkin….. cocok. Tapi keduanya selalu membantah tentang kecocokan mereka sebagai 'lebih dari sahabat'.

Jika kalian mengira mereka berteman sejak kecil, kalian salah. Keduanya baru saling mengenal sejak dua tahun lalu. Ketika keduanya bertemu di klub dance. Di SMA baru mereka. Jujur, baru Sehun lah sahabat dekat Kai. Ia tak pernah punya teman dekat semacam Sehun sebelumnya.

Pertemuan keduanya cukup klasik. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang terlampau biasa. Hanya berkenalan saat keduanya sama-sama memutuskan untuk mengikuti klub dance. Entahlah, awalnya Kai merasa ragu mengikuti klub itu. Kai merasa dirinya tidak tampan, tidak sekeren namja lain yang mengikuti klub itu. Tapi, dengan dorongan dari noona nya, ia jadi yakin. Dan disanalah Sehun mengajaknya berkenalan. Berawal dari Sehun yang menawarkan minuman saat selesai latihan. Kai merasa senang punya teman dekat, mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah punya sebelumnya.

Beruntung nya, saat pergantian semester, Sehun dipindahkan ke kelas Kai. Dan jadilah mereka semakin akrab. Sebagai sahabat. Ya, hanya sahabat.

_Waiting,__  
><em>_I'm always waiting,__  
><em>_Waiting to be there for you, emotionally__  
><em>_I don't have any doubts,__  
><em>_this is love_

….

"Sudah berapa banyak surat yang kau telantarkan minggu ini?" Kai meledek Sehun saat namja datar itu memasuki kelas dengan sekotak penuh berisikan surat-surat dari penggemar nya.

"Entahlah, mungkin sepuluh. Atau dua puluh. Mungkin tiga puluh." jawab Sehun acuh. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Kai yang masih sibuk dengan tugas sejarah nya. Memperhatikan namja tan bersurai cokelat itu.

"Setidaknya, balas lah beberapa." Kai mencoba menasihati Sehun sambil masih terus fokus pada tugas nya. Sebenarnya, ini tugas kelompok nya dengan Sehun. Tapi, Kai tau namja pemalas macam Sehun tak akan pernah membantu nya mengerjakan tugas. Dan Kai harus tertahan di sekolah hingga sore begini untuk menyelesaikan tugas nya. Kalau saja Sehun bisa membantu nya, mungkin ini akan bisa cepat selesai.

"Tidak mau. Toh, aku tak pernah meminta mereka menulis surat-surat konyol itu untuk ku." Sehun memainkan pensil di tangan nya, masih saja acuh.

"Apa tak ada yang menarik perhatian mu?" Kai bertanya lagi.

Sehun tampak berfikir, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Mmm, ada sih."

Kai menghentikan sebentar kegiatan menulis nya dan menatap Sehun. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran. Biasanya, sahabat nya ini acuh tentang wanita. Dan baru saja ia berkata ia tertarik dengan seseorang. "Siapa?"

"Irene sunbae mungkin. Dia manis."

Kai mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. Yah, syukurlah. Setidaknya, ia tidak tertarik pada orang yang salah. Irene sunbae itu memang pas untuk Sehun. Cantik, sexy, manis, apalagi setelah ia merubah warna rambutnya dengan warna pink di bagian bawahnya. Dan yang pasti, sama terkenalnya dengan Oh Sehun.

_I'm guessing,__  
><em>_you wanted to clarify (the situation) right from the start__  
><em>_I feel like such a failure__  
><em>_It feels like I'm falling from the heavens down to the deepest valleys__  
><em>_How frustrating_

….

Sehun masih setia memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balkon rumah nya. Kalau begini, ia jadi teringat pada Kai. Namja berkulit tan yang selalu ada di setiap hari-hari nya. Sahabat terbaiknya.

Sebenarnya, keduanya adalah satu orang yang setipe. Sama-sama pendiam dan tak banyak bicara. Kebanyakan waktu mereka habiskan bersama dalam diam. Kai tidak berisik dan Sehun suka itu. Tidak seperti kebanyakan yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya, mereka berisik dan terkesan berlebihan.

Sehun jadi rindu pemuda itu. Padahal baru tadi ia bertemu dengan nya di sekolah. Sehun jadi rindu saat keduanya menikmati pemandangan sungai Han, hampir tiga jam mereka hanya diam membisu menikmati pemandangan yang indah itu, dengan tangan Kai di saku jaket Sehun. Kai tidak tahan dingin, tangan nya bisa sebeku mayat jika terlalu lama berada di luar. Dan hanya Sehun yang mengerti akan keadaan itu.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Diam-diam Sehun selalu menyebut nama pemuda itu dalam setiap doa nya. Berterima kasih karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan namja seperti Kai dan memohon pada Tuhan agar mereka selalu bisa bersama. Pemuda pendiam, irit bicara yang selalu memahami Sehun lewat tatapan matanya. Tanpa perlu bicara. Seakan lewat mata keduanya, dapat melukiskan segala pikiran keduanya.

_I am willing to change (what can I do)__  
><em>_Start everything afresh (just give me a chance)__  
><em>_I can't just be your (platonic) friend__  
><em>_My feelings for you are too deep,__  
><em>_how am I supposed to just let them go?_

…..

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menonton tayangan favorit nya di televisi. Oke, memang sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sehun.

Rasanya aneh. Rasanya terlalu asing saat Sehun jauh darinya. Rasanya aneh saat pemuda itu tak ada dalam jangkauan mata nya. Saat wangi tubuh pemuda itu tak menyapa penciumannya. Saat suara Sehun yang irit bicara itu tak terdengar di telinga nya.

Kai sadar, ia terlalu terbiasa. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Sehun yang ada di samping nya. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan adanya Sehun. Kai selalu bersyukur akan itu.

Sudah ku bilang, bahwa mereka agak sedikit aneh. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyebut mereka sebagai sepasang manusia datar. Kalau kebanyakan sahabat sering terlihat bercanda, bertengkar, atau semacamnya, maka lain hal nya dengan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka memang sering bersama, tapi jarang sekali melihat mereka bercanda atau bertengkar. Di kantin, mereka hanya akan makan dengan suasana yang tenang. Di perpustakaan, keduanya hanya akan menenggelamkan pikiran masing-masing pada buku yang dibaca nya.

Bertengkar? Oke, siapa sangka jika Kai dan Sehun terlalu sering bertengkar? Keduanya akan saling mendiamkan sepanjang hari, oke memang tak ada yang memperhatikan karena kebanyakan hari mereka habiskan dengan berdiaman. Tapi, yang perlu kalian ingat, seserius apapun masalahnya, Sehun tak akan pernah jauh dari jangkauan Kai. Pemuda dingin itu akan tetap menamani Kai makan, membaca buku atau pulang bersama. Persahabatan mereka terlalu murni, terlalu berjalan apa adanya.

"Berhenti memikirkan Sehun." noona Kai, Sunny, mencibir adiknya yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Aishh, berhenti lah sok tau." Kai menatap sinis noona nya itu. Sunny hanya tertawa geli. "Sudah ku bilang, kalian harusnya jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Noona, akan kulaporkan pada ibu bahwa kau menyimpan foto Siwon sunbae yang sedang half naked." Kai mengancam. Dan hasilnya, Sunny cepat-cepat mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Oh, bisa mati dirinya jika nyonya Kim mengetahui itu.

_But you say, I only wanna be your friend, just a friend__  
><em>_In your heart, I'm just a friend, not a lover__  
><em>_I'm grateful that you're being so honest, but the love I have for you, I temporarily can't take it back__  
><em>_So I, I cannot just be your friend, I can't just be your friend_

….

"Kai, Irene sunbae mengajak ku berkencan." Sehun menatap Kai sambil terus menyeruput bubble tea cokelat kesukaan nya.

"Yasudah, pergi saja." Kai menjawab singkat sambil terus menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

Sehun tampak ragu. Sebenarnya, sudah lama ia tak berkencan. Ia sudah lupa, yeoja mana yang terakhir ia kencani. Dan Sehun hanyalah namja biasa, ia sedikit khawatir tentang ini. "Bantu aku merapikan penampilan."

Kai tersedak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh kecil. Oh, yang benar saja. Sehun sudah cukup dewasa dan ia adalah namja popular di sekolah. Siapa sangka, ia bisa jadi seribut ini untuk mempersiapkan kencan nya. "Baiklah." dan akhirnya, Kai tidak bisa menolak untuk membantu Sehun.

"Apa kau tak berpikir untuk berkencan?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menatap bingung. Ia mengerutkan kening nya. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kau juga popular tau, ku dengar Eunji hoobae menyukai mu, dia manis. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak nya berkencan." Yah, sebenarnya Kai juga cukup popular. Tapi, tidak sepopuler Sehun. Jadi, Sehun juga sering bertanya-tanya kenapa Kai tak pernah mengecani gadis-gadis yang menyukai nya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk berkencan." Kai menjawab acuh. Ia tak bohong. Memang ia tak pernah berfikir tentang pergi berkencan. Kai rasa, pergi dengan Sehun lebih baik daripada harus mengencani salah satu yeoja berisik di sekolahnya. Kai merinding ngeri membayangkan nya.

Sebenarnya, Kai sendiri merasa ragu akan dirinya. Akan orientasi seksualnya. Apa dia ini normal? Karena jujur saja, ia belum pernah berkencan dengan yeoja manapun. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan nya mendadak ragu akan Sehun. Ia ikut senang, jika sahabatnya itu sekarang punya teman kencan. Tapi, Kai sadar bahwa ia terlalu terbiasa dengan Sehun, berada di dekat Sehun. Karena Sehun 'sahabat' nya.

_I'm guessing,__  
><em>_you wanted to clarifying right from the start__  
><em>_I feel like such a failure__  
><em>_It feels like I'm falling from the heavens down to the deepest valleys__  
><em>_How frustrating__  
><em> 

…..

Kai masih setia menunggu Sehun, sudah hampir sepuluh toko yang Sehun masuki untuk melihat-lihat koleksi baju di toko-toko itu. Tapi, pemuda dingin itu masih belum bisa memutuskan, baju seperti apa yang akan ia beli, yang akan ia pakai saat kencan dengan Irene sunbae.

Kencan biasa memang. Hanya menonton film drama klasik terbaru di bioskop, dan Kai tau sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas untuk menonton film drama picisan semacam itu. Entahlah, apa yang membuat Sehun langsung menyetujui saja film pilihan Irene itu saat keduanya membuat janji kencan.

"Jadi, apa kau masih lama tuan Oh?" Kai menggerutu sebal. Sahabatnya itu masih terus mencoba-coba pakaian di salah satu toko.

"Baiklah, apa ini pas?" Sehun baru saja keluar dari fitting room. Hanya kemeja biru langit yang lengan nya ditekuk hingga siku dan celana jeans hitam biasa. Tapi sungguh, Sehun sangat tampan. Kai melirik nya dan mengacungkan jempol nya. Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya ia mendapatkan baju yang pas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil yang ini." kata Sehun pada pelayan toko.

Setelah membayar belanjaan Sehun, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam dan udara malam Seoul benar-benar terasa menusuk tulang. Kai menggigil dan seperti biasanya, tangan nya akan sebeku mayat.

Sehun menarik tangan Kai dan menggenggam nya hangat dalam saku hoodie milik Sehun. Kebiasaan nya. Kai tersenyum kecil setelah menyadari tangan nya menjadi lebih hangat. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya tangan nya yang hangat, perasaan nya juga jadi menghangat mengingat bahwa Sehun lah yang melakukan nya. Bahwa Sehun lah yang menggenggam tangannya, bahwa di saku hoodie milik Sehun lah tangan nya sekarang berada.

Kai harap waktu terhenti sejenak saja. Kai ingin merasakan bagaimana Sehun membuatnya senyaman ini. Membuatnya semakin terbiasa dengan Sehun di samping nya.

_I am willing to change (what can I do)__  
><em>_Start everything afresh (just give me a chance)__  
><em>_I can't just be your (platonic) friend__  
><em>_My feelings for you are too deep,__  
><em>_how am I supposed to just let them go?_

…..

**TBC~**

**Okeee, gimana? gimana? **

**Ceritanya agak aneh sih, tapi semoga aja kalian-kalian HunKai shipper pada suka. Dan kalo pengen FF ini lanjut terus jangan lupa review yappsss.**

**Annyeonggg^^**

**With love, wolfy3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Helloooo~ masih ada yang inget FF** **ini? Yah, semoga aja masih pada inget yahhh. Dan semoga ceritanya kalian makin suka.**

**Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini walaupun sibuk pengen banget nerusin FF ini. Pengen juga bikin HunKai or ChanKai drabble. Semoga waktu ku selo terus deh ya jadi bisa tulis FF terus hihi.**

**Happy Reading~**

…..

"Berjalan lancar?" Kai menatap Sehun yang tak berhenti tersenyum sedari tadi. Namja itu benar-benar seperti kemasukan roh halus pagi ini. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Wajah tampan nya yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi dingin kini terlihat ceria sekali pagi ini.

"Lebih dari lancar." Sehun tersenyum mantap. Ia memainkan pulpen di genggaman nya sedari tadi.

Semalam, baru saja ia berhasil menuntaskan rencana nya berkencan dengan salah satu yeoja popular di sekolah. Irene sunbae. Yah, hanya kencan biasa sih. Menonton di bioskop dan makan malam. Tapi, gadis itu benar-benar manis tadi malam. Dengan rambut pink nya yang terurai dan gaun berwarna peach cerah benar-benar membuat sosok nya terlihat begitu manis.

Kai hanya menggeleng heran. Biasanya Sehun tak begitu suka berkencan. Tapi, entah mengapa ia terlihat senang sekali hari ini karena habis berkencan. "Kau berniat memacari nya ya?" Kai terkekeh pelan, ia masih sibuk dengan tugas nya dan Sehun, seperti biasa tak kunjung membantu nya. Hell yeah, lama-lama Kai jengah padanya. Tapi, apa mau dikata, ia tak pernah bisa marah pada namja bermarga Oh itu.

"Kami sudah resmi kok."

Kai menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulis nya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Secepat itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening nya sebal. Tidak apa kan ia menjalin kasih dengan Irene sunbae? Yah, walaupun baru sekali mereka pergi kencan. Toh, mereka saling menyukai dan terlihat cocok bersama.

"Tak apa sih." Kai meneruskan kembali tulisan nya yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Kenapa ia jadi tak suka Kai terlihat acuh begitu? Kai sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Mengucapkan selamat pun tidak, atau mungkin seharusnya ia ngambek kan? Yah, kalau Sehun punya kekasih itu berarti waktu nya bersama Kai akan sedikit berkurang kan? Ah, mungkin tidak sedikit.

…

"Sehun, ayo pulang bersama." Irene, gadis cantik itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu kelas Sehun saat bel pulang berbunyi. Berniat menunggu kekasih nya dan pulang bersama.

Sehun tersenyum hangat padanya. Ternyata, menyenangkan juga ya memiliki kekasih. Sehun yakin pasti akan banyak hal menarik yang akan ia lalui bersama kekasih baru nya itu.

"Sehun, ayo. Jadi temani aku beli buku?" Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. Oh ya Tuhan, Sehun lupa! Ia kan sudah janji akan menemani Kai beli buku sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana ini?

"Eh? Kau mau pulang dengan Irene sunbae ya?" Kai terlihat terkejut mendapati yeoja itu menatap bingung pada nya dan melirik ke arah Sehun seakan meminta penjelasan. Kai merutuki dirinya, mungkin memang saat ini ia tak boleh mengganggu Sehun dan kekasih baru nya itu. Toh, mereka baru saja jadian.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Kai tersenyum manis. "Aku duluan." Kai melambaikan tangan nya pada Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sehun jadi merasa tak enak pada Kai. Ia kan sudah janji dan biasanya Kai akan ngambek padanya jika Sehun mengingkari janji. Tapi, kenapa sahabatnya itu jadi terlihat pengertian sekali sekarang? Entahlah, Sehun jadi merasa risih sendiri.

Kai berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Seoul yang mulai memasuki musim dingin. Ia mengurungkan niatnya membeli buku mengingat betapa dingin nya udara Seoul sore itu. Sialnya, ia lupa membawa jaket saat pergi sekolah tadi. Dan alhasil sekarang ia kedinginan di tengah kota dan harus tetap berjuang melawan dingin sampai rumah. Biasanya, Sehun akan melakukan kebiasaan nya. Menggenggam tangan Kai dan memasukkan nya ke saku jaket atau hoodie Sehun. Yah, biasanya.

"Aku pulang." akhirnya Kai berhasil sampai rumah walaupun dengan kondisi yang tidak mengenakan. Tangan nya benar-benar dingin seperti mayat. Untunglah, Nyonya Kim sedang tak ada di rumah, kalau eomma Kai tau ia pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar tentang kecerobohan Kai yang lupa membawa jaket.

"Sendiri? Mana kekasih mu?" Sunny, satu-satunya noona Kai itu menatap bingung pada adiknya. Tak biasanya ia pulang sendiri.

Kai menatap balik Sunny dengan wajah yang tak kalah heran. Kekasih? Sejak kapan ia punya kekasih? "Sehun, bodoh. Kau kan biasanya pulang dengan namja albino itu." Sunny memperjelas saat melihat wajah adiknya yang kebingungan.

"Noonaaaaaa, dia bukan kekasih ku. Dan dia sudah punya kekasih sekarang, aku tak ingin kau bicara macam-macam sehingga nanti bisa membuat kekasih nya salah paham." Kai merengut sebal.

Sunny terkekeh geli. Apa sih yang ada di pikiran Sehun dan Kai? Mereka terlalu dekat kalau hanya disebut sebagai sahabat. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau marah pada ku karena sedang patah hati ya? Cupcup, poor Jonginiee." Sunny menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kai sebelum mendapat amukan dari adik kesayangan nya itu.

Kai mendudukkan tubuh nya di sofa. Mencoba menghangatkan tangan nya yang semakin membeku. Sial saja, kenapa ia harus selalu menjadi ceroboh? Meninggalkan jaketnya di kamar dan harus pulang dengan tangan sebeku mayat saat ini.

Kai merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Ia menatap layar persegi panjang itu di tangan nya. Sehun is calling. Buru-buru Kai mengangkatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kai menjawab cepat sebelum Sehun sempat bertanya tentang keadaan nya. Kai tau pasti Sehun hanya menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaan nya. Yah, kondisi nya yang gampang sakit serta kecerobohan nya yang melebihi nenek nya yang sudah pikun itu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya harus ekstra hati-hati menjaga Kai. Tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Syukurlah, kau tau? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Dasar ceroboh." suara Sehun di seberang sana terdengar begitu khawatir.

"Bodoh, aku sudah delapan belas tahun dan kau masih saja seperti eomma."

"Kau yang bodoh, tak bisa mengurus diri mu sendiri."

"Terserah."

Kai menutup sebal sambungan telepon nya dengan Sehun. Jadi, Sehun itu mengkhawatirkan nya atau hanya ingin mengejeknya ceroboh sih? Dasar aneh.

….

"Jadi, kau tak pergi dengan nya hari ini?" Kai merapikan peralatan prakarya nya hari ini. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan Sehun masih berada di kelas.

"Tidak. Irene ada kelas dance hari ini." Sehun mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Kai yang masih sibuk dengan peralatan prakarya nya yang berantakan. "Kau tau?"

"Apa?" Kai menutup resleting tas nya saat selesai merapikan peralatan nya.

"Aku merindukan mu."

Kai tertawa geli. Oh, ayolah ini baru dua hari ia dan Sehun tak pulang bersama dan Sehun mengatakan ia merindukan nya. How fluff. "Kau berlebihan."

Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai menyusuri jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Merasakan hangat nya tangan Kai dalam genggaman nya. Bahkan, tangan Irene pun tak sehangat milik Kai.

"Kita pulang?" Sehun memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sungai Han saja bagaimana? Aku sedang malas pulang, kau tau noona ku yang sangat manis itu bertambah menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun terkekeh geli. Yah, noona Kai itu memang hobi sekali menggoda adiknya. Terlebih lagi tentang kedekatan nya dengan Sehun. Sehun sih tidak masalah dianggap sebagai kekasih Kai oleh Sunny noona. Lagipula, punya kekasih semanis Kai menyenangkan juga. Eh?

"Mau naik?" Kai menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Jujur saja, ia memang lelah. Tapi, benarkah tidak apa? "Kalau ada yang melihat dan bilang pada Irene sunbae bagaimana?"

"Oh, ayolah. Yang benar saja, kita kan hanya sahabat." Yah, Sehun benar. Mereka kan hanya sahabat. "Baiklah." Kai mengangguk lucu. Sehun membungkuk dan dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Kai di punggung nya. Kai tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Sehun tak menggendong Kai. Terakhir kali, saat kaki Kai terkilir saat latihan dance dan Sehun yang panik Kai telepon langsung datang dan menggendong tubuh Kai sampai rumah. Kai merindukan gendongan lelaki tampan yang satu ini. Terasa nyaman dan hangat. Dan hanya seorang Oh Sehun lah yang bisa membuatnya senyaman itu.

"Kau berat Tuan Kim." kaki Sehun terus berjalan menuju tempat favorit nya dan Kai sambil sesekali membetulkan posisi Kai yang berada di punggung nya.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan punggung mu untuk mengangkut ku."

Sudah hampir senja saat mereka tiba di tepian sungai Han. Banyak anak kecil, sepasang kekasih dan orang-orang disana. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Untung saja, mereka tak terlambat sehingga masih bisa melihat pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat indah itu.

Kai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin musim dingin yang diterpa hangat nya sinar mentari yang hampir tenggelam. Perpaduan yang indah. Kai masih memejamkan manik nya ketika merasakan tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan nya erat. Seakan Kai akan terbang jika Sehun melepasnya.

Sehun memandang Kai yang masih terpejam. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ya?" Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggaman nya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan membuka mata nya. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Sehun menatap Kai sebal. "Jangan bercanda Kim."

"Kau lucu sih. Tau-tau bilang begitu, tentu saja aku tak akan meninggalkan mu. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari sahabat seperti mu lagi di dunia ini?"

"Janji?" Sehun menyodorkan kelingking nya.

"Tentu saja janji. Kim Kai menyayangi mu." Kai menautkan kelingking nya di kelingking Sehun. Tanda ia berjanji.

"Oh Sehun lebih menyayangi mu."

"Dasar gombal."

"Terserah saja."

**TBC~**

**Fiuhhh~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya hihi**

**Oh iya, ada yang tanya download lagunya dimana ya? Kemaren wolfy downlad di . Coba aja deh cari disana. Kemaren juga ada yang tanya ya Irene itu siapa, Irene itu personel nya girlband SM yang baru-baru ini debut. Namanya red velvet. **

**Gimana? Udah terjawab kan? Hehe. Thanks ya yang udah mau review hihi. **

**Anyyeongg~ With love, wolfy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy to meet again~ kkkkk**

**Okee, wolfy masih super galau soal Luhan. But it's okay, jangan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan ini. Wolfy yakin Luhan punya alesan sendiri kenapa dia keluar dari Exo. Wolfy cuma bisa doain yang terbaik buat Luhan dan member lainnya dan wolfy bakal tetep setia dukung exo dan jadi exo L tetap seumur hidup. Bahkan kalo exo member nya tinggal satu orang pun atau sekalinya bubar, buat wolfy exo itu harga mati. Udah paten. Unconditional love nya wolfy selalu buat Exo hikkss /lebay/**

**Oke, wolfy cuma mau bilang kalo….. Chapter 3 nya udah jadii! /apasih**

**Cusss, langsung baca. Happy reading~**

Chapter 3

Kai baru saja selesai merapikan buku-bukunya dalam loker ketika sepasang manusia paling aneh –menurut Kai menghampiri nya. "Hay Kai-ah!" sapa seorang dari mereka. Oh, yang benar saja. Bahkan Kai saja kadang lupa wajah mereka dan sekarang keduanya memanggil Kai dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab, seakan sudah mengenal bertahun-tahun. Memang sih, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah namja yang termasuk popular di sekolahnya, tapi tetap saja kan seharusnya mereka tidak memanggil Kai begitu. Toh, nyata nya mereka memang tidak akrab sama sekali.

"Mmm, hai Park Chanyeol-ssi, Byun Baekhyun-ssi." sapa Kai sopan.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Kai, panggil saja Baekhyun." si Byun tersenyum, memperlihatkan mata sipit nya yang membentuk sabit.

"Sebenarnya, kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu." sekarang giliran si Park, lelaki berkuping lebar itu tersenyum ramah pada Kai.

Kai mengerutkan kening nya penasaran. "Ada apa?"

"Baiklah, kami ingin mengakui suatu hal…. Kami ini adalah….." Baekhyun menahan kata-katanya dan sukses membuat Kai semakin penasaran. "Kami adalah HunKai shipper!"

Kai hampir jatuh terjengkang kalau saja ia tak memegang pegangan pintu loker. Apa tadi Baekhyun bilang? HunKai shipper? Mereka menyukai Kai dan Sehun? Yang benar saja.

"Kenapa terlihat terkejut begitu? Kami ini memang penggemar berat mu dan Sehun, Kai-ah!" Chanyeol, si giant itu menatap Kai dengan menggebu-gebu, terlihat meyakinkan sekali untuk disebut sebagai saesang fan nya.

"Sepertinya kalian demam, pulang lah." Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Mereka ini kenapa sih? Tidak akrab dengan nya lalu tiba-tiba bilang bahwa mereka adalah penggemar nya dan Sehun.

"Kami serius Kai. Dan kami sangat kecewa pada Sehun."

Kai yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang aneh itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu- "Kecewa pada Sehun? Memang Sehun melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja ia bodoh, dia meninggalkan mu demi Irene sunbae. Kau itu kan lebih manis, lebih sexy, pokoknya lebih segalanya deh daripada sunbae jelek itu." Kai menatap Baekhyun horror. Kai berdoa dalam hati agar tak ada yang mendengar omongan si cerewet itu dan mengadukan nya pada Irene sunbae, oh bisa mati dirimu Kim Jongin.

"Baekhyun, kau jangan salah sangka begitu. Aku dan Sehun hanyalah sahabat, tidak lebih." Kai berusaha bersabar menjelaskan nya, sepertinya dua makhluk dengan wajah tampan tapi bodoh di hadapan nya ini benar-benar berprasangka terlalu jauh.

"Sudahlah Kai, tak perlu mengelak begitu. Kami mengerti kok, maka dari itu kami kesini untuk menghibur mu agar kau tidak patah hati." Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya lalu menepuk pundak Kai. Seakan Kai sedang benar-benar teraniaya atas hubungan Sehun dan Irene.

"Kalian benar-benar salah paham." sepertinya kesabaran Kai sudah habis, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang jalan pikiran si Byun –cerewet- Baekhyun dan si giant teman nya itu.

"Aku permisi." Kai jengah dan segera berlari meninggalkan dua orang aneh yang tersenyum bodoh padanya. "Tenang saja Kai, kami siap mendukung mu dengan Sehun." Kai masih dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun ketika ia berbelok ke lorong menuju kelas nya. Benar-benar manusia sinting.

….

Kai baru saja selesai merapikan loker dan peralatan nya ketika sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan nya. "Sulli sunbae?" Kai menyerngit bingung.

"Hay Kai, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan? Bisa?" Sulli, salah satu sunbae yang sama terkenal nya dengan Irene memandang nya penuh harap. Ya Tuhan apa lagi ini?

"Baiklah." Setelah merapikan sisa peralatan di lokernya Kai pun mengunci dan berjalan menghampiri Sulli yang menunggu di ujung koridor. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Mmm, Kai langsung saja, aku ingin tanya. Sebenarnya kau dan Sehun ada hubungan apa?" Sulli sedikit terlihat tidak enak untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Kai. Sebenarnya Sulli merasa tidak punya andil untuk ikut campur masalah ini. Tapi, kalau bukan Irene, sahabat dekatnya yang meminta padanya ia sangat enggan untuk melakukan ini.

"Aku dan Sehun? Kami hanya sahabat." Kai sendiri sangat bingung. Kenapa hari ini mendadak orang-orang menjadi agak aneh? Tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Sehun padanya.

"Benarkah? Mmm, Irene memintaku untuk menyampaikan ini pada mu. Sebenarnya aku sudah memaksa nya untuk mengatakan secara langsung pada mu, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu sungkan."

Oke, Kai mulai tidak suka berbelit-belit seperti ini. "Baiklah, apa masalah nya?"

"Kau tau kan? Kalau Irene dan Sehun baru saja jadian. Irene sangat senang saat Sehun menyatakan cinta nya pada Irene karena memang ia sudah sejak lama mengagumi Sehun."

"Lalu?" Kai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau dan Sehun terlalu dekat. Dan itu membuat Irene sulit menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Sehun, padahal ia ingin sekali menjadi lebih dekat dengan KEKASIH nya itu." entah hanya perasaan Kai, atau memang iya. Sepertinya Sulli sedikit menekankan kata kekasih pada kalimat nya barusan.

"Jadi, bisakah kau merelakan sedikit waktu mu bersama Sehun agar dia dan Irene bisa lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama?" Sulli menatap Kai penuh harap.

Tunggu, apa ini? "Jadi maksudmu aku harus menjauhi Sehun?"

"Bukan begitu. Ini tidak seperti menjauhi, kau hanya perlu mengurangi waktu mu bersama Sehun."

Sungguh, Sulli sangat berbelit-belit dan Kai mulai tidak menyukai situasi ini. Apa maksudnya? Ia harus menjauhi Sehun begitu? Katakanlah Kai egois, tapi waktunya bersama Sehun selama ini sudah cukup tersita karena Irene dan sekarang ia disuruh untuk menjauhi Sehun? Yang benar saja.

"Maaf Sulli sunbae, aku harus segera pulang." Kai membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sulli yang terlihat kesal karena diabaikan.

"Hey, tunggu Kai! Bagaimana dengan Irene dan Sehun?" Sulli berusaha mengejar Kai namun sayang Kai terlalu cepat.

"Ah, sial!" Sulli menggerutu kesal.

….

Kai berhenti menyedot cola di tangan nya saat merasakan tangan seseorang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang. Dan kernyitan di dahinya menghilang ketika indera penciuman nya menangkap wangi tubuh khas milik sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Kau lagi." Kai memutar bola matanya malas, berpura-pura bosan melihat Sehun. Ingat ya, hanya pura-pura. Kalau Kai ingin jujur, ia begitu merindukan Sehun. Walaupun hari-harinya selama ini selalu penuh dengan Sehun tapi Kai selalu saja ingin dekat dengan bocah albino satu itu.

"Oh ayolah, acting mu buruk. Kau sangat merindukan ku kan?" Sehun menyerobot cola yang sedari tadi Kai minum. Sehun hanya nyengir ketika Kai menatap nya kesal. "Mengajari Irene main basket itu lelah Kai."

"Irene? Basket?" Kai bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Yah, begitulah. Irene akan ujian praktik olahraga lusa, dia sudah menguasai semua materi hanya basket saja yang belum. Makanya aku mengajari nya."

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Yah, tentu saja wanita itu bisa segalanya, dia kan multi talent. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak mengenal Irene sunbae? Siswa tingkat akhir itu sangat aktif di berbagai organisasi sekolah, memiliki wajah cantik, body sexy, pintar bermain piano, pandai menyanyi dan hampir semua bidang olahraga ia kuasai. Berbeda sekali dengan Kai, eh- tunggu. Apa Kai cemburu?

"Hey, kenapa melamun? Baru aku tinggal beberapa hari saja kau mulai aneh." Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai.

"Hm?" Kai hanya bergumam. Dirinya memang sedang tidak fokus beberapa hari ini, entah kenapa. Apa karena Sehun tidak ada di samping nya ya? Memang sih, beberapa hari ini Sehun jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hanya sebatas di kelas, saat jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah biasanya Sehun akan menemani kekasihnya, entah makan bersama, pergi ke toko buku yang biasanya Sehun lakukan bersama Kai atau mengajari Irene main basket seperti tadi.

"Apa aku menyakiti mu?" Kai memandang bingung Sehun. "Maksudnya?"

Sehun terlihat tidak enak. "Mmm, maksudku, apa ada perkataan atau perbuatan ku yang menyinggung mu? Kau tau, ada dua orang aneh yang tiba-tiba bilang aku jahat pada mu."

"Oh, pasti si Park dan Byun itu lagi."

Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi… apa aku menyakiti mu? Kau terlihat berbeda beberapa hari ini. Sering melamun dan agak pendiam."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan si duo onar itu. Mereka memang sedikit aneh." Kai menjawab cuek dan mengaduk-aduk cola nya dengan sedotan. Inginnya sih, Kai bilang bahwa ia sedikit merindukan Sehun tapi pasti akan sangat aneh mengingat Kai tak punya hak apapun untuk itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Jangan memendam masalah sendirian, kalau ada sesuatu segera bilang padaku. Kau tau kan? Aku menyayangi mu." Sehun mengusak pelan rambut kecoklatan milik Kai dan Kai paling tidak bisa jika Sehun sudah berbuat semanis ini padany. Lihatlah senyum manis nya itu.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian Kai menghilangkan senyum nya ketika mendengar suara Irene memanggil nama Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun yang melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas sapaan kekasihnya. Oh, bisakah gadis itu tidak egois? Kai jadi sewot sendiri. Eh?

"Kai, aku kesana dulu ya. Jangan banyak pikiran atau kau akan cepat tua." Sehun mengusak kembali surai Kai dan memberikan senyuman terbaik nya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya kecewa.

Dan… selanjutnya mata Kai yang bertemu pandang dengan Irene tidak sengaja menangkan raut kesal pada wajah Irene. Oh, sepertinya Irene benar-benar tidak suka pada nya, ditambah lagi Sulli yang pasti sudah menceritakan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kai bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Irene yang seperti mengancam nya sebelum menggandeng tangan Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Apa mungkin Kai harus memikirkan ulang permintaan Sulli?

**TBC~**

**Huahhhh, maafkan wolfy yang ngilang setelah sekian lama karna ide yang buntu wkwk. Maaf juga FF Insanity yang harus end dengan geje nya hikss.**

**Semoga terbayar dengan FF IOWBYF yappp, annyeonggg:***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Haiii, thankyou yang udah mau nungguin semua FF buatan wolfy wkwk. And you must know that my final exam has over! Ga kebayang gimana diriku bersemangat buat nulis FF hehe. Dan semua ini juga berkat para readers setia wolfy nih, wolfy jadi selalu semangat buat nulis FF walaupun masih belum sebagus author-author senior hehe. Buat FF Let me still love you masih dalam tahap penggarapan ya, harap bersabar, muahh.**

**Happy reading~**

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah sangat lengang. Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir jam 5 sore dan jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak dua jam yang lalu. Sekolah sudah tampak sepi, kecuali murid-murid yang ada ekstrakurikuler hari ini. Kai sendiri harus rela melewatkan jam berharga nya untuk tidur tampan atau sekedar menemani noona nya menonton drama. Jung songsaenim memang benar-benar baik hati, memberikan tugas secara mendadak yang harus dikumpul besok. Sebenarnya ini bukan hanya tugas Kai, kau tau kan, si Sehun yang sudah pasti jadi partner Kai itu beralasan ada acara keluarga hingga tak bisa ikut mengerjakan tugas.

Kai melirik jam tangan nya sekilas. Well, ini sudah hampir 15 menit Kai menunggu bis yang mengantar nya pulang di halte. Biasanya hanya 5 menit, tapi kenapa sore ini seperti lama sekali? Kai tidak tahan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki saja.

Desember, akan ada natal. Kai menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai ramai. Karena sudah hampir senja, pemilik-pemilik toko sudah menghidupkan lampu-lampu toko mereka yang dihias dengan ornament natal yang cantik. Beberapa kali Kai berhenti untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan di dalam toko dari luar kaca. Memikirkan kira-kira apa yang harus ia beli untuk kado natal orang-orang terdekatnya.

Kai jadi ingat, natal tahun lalu tidak berjalan begitu baik. Saat malam natal, Kai pergi dengan Sehun ke gereja untuk doa malam. Mereka pulang sekitar jam 10 malam dan jalanan Seoul sudah mulai sepi. Waktu itu salju turun sangat lebat, Kai begitu menyukai salju. Ia berlari bersama Sehun sambil menembus salju yang turun dengan lebatnya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja disebut malam yang sempurna kalau Kai yang terlalu ceroboh itu tidak terpeleset dan akhirnya tergelincir karena salju yang licin. Kakinya terkilir parah dan Sehun harus menggendong nya sampai rumah. Besoknya Kai benar-benar seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi, ia hanya tidur di ranjangnya, melewatkan natal yang seharusnya diisi dengan kegembiraan. Kai ingin menangis saat itu, kalau saja Sehun tak datang dengan kostum Santa bodoh dengan sekotak hadiah dan kartu ucapan natal dari teman-temannya. Kai yang awalnya ingin menangis sedih menjadi terharu melihat Sehun yang sengaja tidak ikut ibu nya ke Busan untuk menengok nenek nya hanya demi Kai. Tanpa sadar Kai tersenyum. Ah, dia jadi merindukan pemuda itu.

Buktinya saja ia bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sehun sekarang, apa ia terlalu rindu?

Tunggu.

Kai menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, itu Sehun. Dengan mantel cokelat, kado natal pemberian Kai tahun lalu.

"Sehun."

Sehun menoleh. Itu benar Sehun, tapi dengan Irene. Wanita di samping Sehun itu ikut menoleh. Sepertinya wajah nya tidak ramah.

"Kai?" Sehun jadi kaget sendiri.

"Acara keluarga mu sudah selesai?" Kai tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin berpikiran negative tentang sahabatnya itu.

"A..aku…" Sehun gelagapan. Irene menatap Sehun, mencoba meminta penjelasan. "Sehun… dari tadi bersama ku kok. Iya kan, sayang?"

Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah, aku duluan." Kai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun dan Irene. Kai yakin bahwa Sehun masih menatap punggung nya saat ini. Jujur saja, Kai tidak berharap lebih, hanya panggilan Sehun dan sedikit penjelasan dari pemuda itu sudah cukup membuatnya tenang kok. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tak berniat menjelaskan apapun.

Kai membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan noona nya yang berdecak sebal ketika sepatu Kai yang belum sempat ia buka meninggalkan jejak salju di lantai. Kai melepas tas dan sepatunya asal dan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang. Baik, Kai tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah.

"Jadi, kenapa lagi?" Kai menoleh. Sunny sudah berkacak pinggang di depan pintunya. Sial, Kai lupa mengunci pintu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sehun ya?" Sunny mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Kai, menatap adik semata wayang nya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak usah sok tau."

"Dasar, sudah ku bilang kan kalau kalian harusnya menikah." Kai menatap noona nya tidak suka. Ia sebal sekali kalau Sunny sudah sok tau begitu. Ia tidak apa kok, hanya… kesal saja.

"Menangis saja jika ingin menangis." Sunny membelai rambut Kai sayang. Ia tau adiknya sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Biar semenyebalkan apa Kai, ia tetap adiknya yang paling ia sayang. Kai menggeleng. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis kok. Ia kan hanya kesal saja. Tapi, kenapa suasana ini begitu dramatis dan membuat Kai ingin menangis?

"Aku tidak ingin jadi cengeng." Sunny tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataan adiknya itu. Ia bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Bahkan orang yang tidak terlalu peka pada lingkungan nya seperti Kai bisa jadi cengeng seperti ini.

"Aku dan Sehun… hanya terbiasa bersama. Jadi, rasanya aneh saja ketika dia jauh dari ku." benar dugaan Sunny, pasti si albino itu.

"Kau yakin hanya begitu? Kau yakin kau dan Sehun hanya terbiasa? Bukan saling membutuhkan?" Kai menatap Sunny. Memang kenapa kalau saling membutuhkan? Apa bedanya dengan terbiasa? Entahlah, Kai pusing.

Kai hanya diam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sunny. Kenapa dia jadi ragu begini dengan statusnya dan Sehun yang selama ini hanya sebatas sahabat yang terbiasa bersama? Kenapa rasanya Sunny mulai benar tentang saling membutuhkan?

….

"Kim Jongin, coba jawab pertanyaan nomor 5 ini!"

Suara Jung sonsaengnim itu mengagetkan Kai dari lamunan nya. Kai menatap soal di papan tulis, oh terima kasih Tuhan karena Kai masih sempat belajar bab ini tadi malam jadi ia tidak perlu mendapat omelan dari guru killer itu.

"Bagus, lebih baik kau kurangi kegiatan melamun mu itu." Jung sonsaengnim memberikan tatapan penuh arti ketika salah satu murid kesayangan nya itu selesai mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu. Kai kembali duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh dari kursinya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi sejak pagi tadi Sehun dan Kai tidak saling berbicara sama sekali. Sehun yang masih merasa tidak enak tentang kemarin masih takut-takut menegur sahabatnya itu.

Kai hanya memandang kembali buku penuh soal di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, ia hanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sehun yang dari tadi terus memandangi nya. Oh sial, sepertinya kejadian kemarin membuat dampak yang buruk bagi Kai. Ia tidak boleh melamun lagi atau benar-benar akan jadi daging cincang guru-guru yang lain.

Mungkin terhitung sudah beberapa hari ini Kai menjauh dari Sehun. Entah karena apa, ia hanya ingin. Kai merasa hubungannya dengan Sehun semakin bertambah buruk saja akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau pulang bersama. Tapi Kai selalu menolaknya dengan alasan yang hampir tidak masuk akal setiap waktunya. "Maaf, aku lelah.", "Aku sibuk." atau "Aku sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." jawaban semacam itu lah yang selalu Kai berikan pada Sehun ketika ia mencoba mengajak Kai berbicara. Ia tak tau sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk menjadi daftar teman Kai, Sehun tau betul bahwa orang berisik semacam mereka bukan lah tipe orang yang suka Kai jadikan teman.

Kai sendiri juga tidak tau sejak kapan ia jadi dekat dengan duo ribut itu. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang selalu menemani nya di sekolah. Setidaknya Kai tidak begitu merasa kesepian.

Sehun baru saja selesai bermain basket di lapangan indoor dengan teman-teman satu club nya ketika tidak sengaja melihat Kai berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk pulang. Sehun berlari mengejarnya yang sudah agak jauh berjalan. "Kai, tunggu!" Kai menoleh. Oh, Sehun ternyata.

"Ada apa?" Kai menatap Sehun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah mengejar Kai. Baju olahraga nya yang berwarna putih basah oleh keringat dan celana olahraga pendeknya begitu pas dengan badannya kaki nya yang tinggi. Setidaknya, ia masih tetap tampan sejak mereka terakhir kali berbicara.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Maaf, tapi aku…"

"Dan jangan mencoba menghindar lagi kali ini." pemuda berkulit putih itu menunjukkan wajah tegasnya yang akhirnya membuat Kai menurut saja.

Mereka memilih untuk pulang bersama pada akhirnya. Keduanya membisu. Sehun sendiri tidak tau kenap lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk digerakkan.

"Aku… benar-benar minta maaf soal waktu itu." Sehun berujar agak canggung. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Tidak apa."

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Memang nya untuk apa marah?"

"Yah, mungkin saja waktu itu….." Kai menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sehun. Membungkam si albino itu. "Tidak Sehun, itu tidak penting."

Selanjutnya keduanya kembali diselimuti keheningan. Udara sore yang begitu dingin membuat Kai hampir menggigil. Ia merapatkan mantelnya untuk setidaknya sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Sehun yang untuk saat ini menjadi lumayan peka segera menarik tangan pucat Kai dan menggenggam nya erat. Memasukkan tangan mereka berdua di saku mantel nya. Kai tersenyum, ternyata Sehun tidak melupakan kebiasaan lama nya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan jauhi aku lagi setelah ini." Sehun hanya menatap ke depan, terus berjalan tanpa melihat Kai. "Kau tau, kau menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak pernah menjauhi ku sebelumnya."

"Tapi sialnya aku hanya punya kau."

Kai terdiam mendengar Sehun bicara begitu. Entahlah, ada perasaan dalam hatinya yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Yang jelas, ia tau bahwa Sehun sedih karena ia menjauhi nya. "Kita hanya terlalu terbiasa bersama Sehun. Kau hanya tidak bisa aku jauh dari mu dan aku tidak bisa kau tiba-tiba dengan orang lain. Lagipula, aku tidak sejauh itu kok, kau saja yang berlebihan."

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kau benar, mungkin kita memang terlalu sering bersama hingga akhirnya menjadi terbiasa lalu…." Sehun menghentikan kata-kata nya sejenak. Kai menatap nya bingung. "Lalu apa?"

"Tidak apa."

_Saling membutuhkan?_

"Mau menemani ku membeli hiasan pohon natal, besok?" Kai menatap Sehun ragu. Takut-takut kalau ia mengganggu jadwal Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menjawab mantap. Sebenarnya sih, besok ia sudah janji pada Irene untuk pergi menonton. Tapi, kali ini saja ia ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kai. Lagipula ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Kai tersenyum senang. Tak terasa langit sudah gelap dan lampu-lampu jalan mulai dihidupkan. Kai berjalan semangat mendahului Sehun sambil sesekali bersenandung senang menikmati salju yang turun mengenai tubuhnya. Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Sosok Kai yang seperti inilah hanya Sehun yang tau.

"Hey, Kim Kai!" Sehun memanggil Sehun ketika Kai mulai berjalan agak jauh mendahuluinya.

"Apa?" Kai menoleh.

"Oh Sehun menyayangi mu."

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Aku lebih menyayangi mu."

"Hey, itu kan kata-kata ku." Sehun berpura-pura sebal sambil berjalan berusaha menyesuaikan langkah nya dengan Kai.

"Biar saja, aku kan memang lebih menyayangi mu." Kai menjulurkan lidah nya pada Sehun membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum gemas.

"Tidak, aku yang paling menyayangi mu."

Entah kenapa hari ini Kai jadi suka sekali tersenyum.

**TBC gak hayooo~**

**Haha, ini TBC kok wkwk, masih pendek ya? hehe. Maafkan wolfy hihi. Wolfy suka deh tiba-tiba dapet ide tentang FF wkwk. Pengen sih bikin FF lagi tapi takut yang lain jadi terbengkalai wkwk. Pada penasaran ga nih sama ide wolfy? /ngarep/**


End file.
